


Double Jeopardy

by Sefeia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Investigation, OC, Scripted-Narrative, events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefeia/pseuds/Sefeia
Summary: Busy days and uncomforting nights for the tengu. Especially for our self-isolated tengu, Hatate, who is essentially trying her damnedest to find the best stories for her own newspaper.  However, she really cannot do it if Aya is in the way and taking all of the glory.  But... what else can you she?
Kudos: 3





	1. Pages of Tomorrow

**(At Youkai Mountain)** **  
****  
**Hatate Himekaidou: (Walking out of her house, stretching and walking) That’s one piece of work. I can’t believe how hard it was to find all those pieces. Still, it was nice of… (Becoming alerted by something)... What?

Momiji Inubashiri: (On the edge of the mountain, looking ahead)  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Walking towards Momiji) What are you doing over here, Momiji? Aren’t you supposed to be…?  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Interrupting) On guard? Yes. I just thought I could enjoy the scenery for a while.  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: But I thought you were supposed to patrol or something. Why enjoy the scenery when you can do that any other time?  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Closing her eyes, shaking her head and then reopening them after stopping) You are far too isolated within that little room of yours to know the difference. 

Hatate Himekaidou: (Beginning to look annoyed) And what is that meant to mean?  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Chuckling) Basically how it should have. (Turning around and smiling at Hatate) You are devoted to your work by nature. But since I’ve brought it up, how is your work?

Hatate Himekaidou: (Rolling her eyes) Hmm… slow… but effective. (Nodding her head) Very effective, in fact!  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: I see, now. (Walking towards Hatate) What was your latest article? _Kashima,_ was it not?  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Puzzled) Kashima? Who?  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Tilting her head, putting a hand on her face, using her arm beneath the elbow as support). No, no. That was not it. It must have been the winter incident. No, perhaps it was an older one relating to dreams…  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Becoming uneasy) No, that’s not it at all! (Looking away, closing her eyes a little bit and looking shy) It was just something about the nuclear energy that the Kappa were working on.  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Looking at Hatate in a weird way) How do you know about that? That was supposed to be mentioned to anyone! Who told you? Did you by any chance interrogate Nitori for it?  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Closing her eyes and smiling and laughing nervously, rubbing against her head with her right hand)  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: [I thought as much...] I’ll have to question Nitori… (Beginning to walk) But first, I will go to the tarn.  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Descending) Oi! Momiji! Hatate!  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Stopping, sighing) Now she has come by…  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Reopening her eyes and moving her hand away) Aya!? What are you doing here?  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Waving her leaf about) Just thought I could come and say hey to my favourite tengu.

Momiji Inubashiri: (Narrowing her eyes) [“Favourite tengu”?]

Hatate Himekaidou: Favourite tengu? (Blushing) Flattering, but what do you wh-... (noticing Aya put a hand on her left shoulder after she came closer)... wh-what?  
  
Aya Shameimaru: Just so you know, I’ ve already started on another investigation.  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (What? You have? That’s nice…  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Nodding) It is! You see, several occurrences have already been happening and I stood true with collecting every piece of detail there had to offer. 

Hatate Himekaidou: (Opening her eyes wide) What? Even the most vague one?

Aya Shameimaru: Hmm? (Turning to face Momiji) Oh, I didn’t see you there. (Beginning to wave) Hiya!  
  
Momiji Inubashiri: (Grunting) Hello, Aya (beginning to move away)...  
  
Aya Shameimaru: Alright, then. Bye. (Looking back at Hatate, sighing) What’s wrong with the doggy?  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: She said she had to go to the tarn. I never really asked her much about it.  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Becoming slightly, yet insincerely, shocked) What!? You didn’t ask her why she wanted to go when her daily routine involves being on guard? And you call yourself a reporter…  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Shouting, closing her eyes forcefully) I just didn’t want to get personal with her!  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Giggling) Relax. Besides, I was meant to continue on my latest article: “What Lies Beyond the Boundary”.

Hatate Himekaidou: (Reopening her eyes again, narrowing them) Why are you investigating something that is hard to figure out?

Aya Shameimaru: (Putting a finger on her forehead) It’s not hard when you look for the right people. And I already have someone.  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: Are you saying that there is someone who can tell you more on this? 

Aya Shameimaru: (Smiling and laughing) It’s much more than what you are capable of. (Snatching Hatate’s camera) Why are you even carrying a phone?

Hatate Himekaidou: (Becoming alerted) Hey! Give it back!

Aya Shameimaru: (Trying to function the camera) How do you get this to work?

Hatate Himekaidou: (Snatching the camera back from her) It’s not something that you can work just from the push of a button (Sticking her tongue out, putting it back in again). It’s a camera, not a mobile phone.

Aya Shameimaru: A camera? One that looks like a phone? Why do you have that?  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: So people like you don’t get the wrong idea and try to mess with it (Putting her camera away).

Aya Shameimaru: (Moving her lips to one side) Whatever floats your boat. I’m off to find my article. Then you can continue with yours. (Reverting the positioning of her lips, slapping a hand against her forehead) I still remember your other article. How did it go again? “Bald Man Caught in the Act of Bathroom Spying”?

Hatate Himekaidou: Why does that interest you? Does it matter if my articles **_happen_ ** to be perverted?

Aya Shameimaru: (Laughing) I just find it funny that you made something so poor on such a low-class basis!

Hatate Himekaidou: (Clenching a fist) You can go now, Aya. You’ve said enough. Good-bye and good luck! (Getting her leaf ready as she begins to say something) **_Whirlwind of the Devilish Kamaitachi_ ** (After saying that, she swishes her leaf about, generating wind at an accelerated rate that formed into a funnel-like shape which moved around the area and then towards Aya, pushing her away with force and cutting her clothing, sending her afar).  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Yelling) Ahh! Hatate! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

**(Aya leaves)**

Hatate Himekaidou: (Sighing in relief) That’s good. Now I can concentrate on my own work in peace. (Bending down and waving with closed eyes with her face pointing towards where Aya went) Have a pleasant story, Aya! (Reverting her posture, reopening her eyes) I’ll just use it as my own (Moving towards her house).  
  
 **(Meanwhile, near the Yakumo house)** **  
****  
**Ran Yakumo: (Sowing flowers, finishing and bringing herself up)  
  
Yukari Yakumo: (From inside the building) Oh, Ran! I need assistance!  
  
Ran Yakumo: (Turning around, beginning to walk) Coming, Master.

Aya Shameimaru: (In a bush nearby, panting a little bit with her camera out) Alright, I’m here. Now it’s time to find my source (Just as she is about to move, she comes to a stop from a sudden aching and winces). Ah! Hatate! Why’d you have to be rough with me (Beginning to move again).

Mysterious Voice: Peek-a-boo…  
  
Aya Shameimaru: Hmm? Who said that (Turning around and getting a fright after seeing someone unexpectedly, moving out of the bush).

Mysterious Voice: (Moving out of the bush) Now, there’s no need for that mannerism.

Aya Shameimaru: (Looking at the person with slight unease) Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Voice: (Pointing to him/herself) Me? No one in particular. (Removing the finger) Not to you, anyway. But we can soon change that (Moving closer to Aya)…

Aya Shameimaru: I am just here, minding my own business. I don’t need your intervention (Reacting to the stranger putting his/her hands on Aya’s arms, twitching her mouth because of it).

Mysterious Voice: (Narrowing his/her eyes) Oh, really? Is that so? (Moving Aya’s arms down, putting his/her own arms around her and moving towards her head) It doesn’t look like that. I don’t believe that you would be here for a casual visit (Breathing into her right ear). 

Aya Shameimaru: (Shivering from her ear being blown) [I don’t like where this is going.] Please leave me be. I just told you that I’m here minding my own business. That’s all. (Noticing her ear being licked slowly, shouting) I said get off! (Quietening down after it becomes licked yet again) Please?  
  
Mysterious Voice: (Moving away from his/her head and looking at her eyes, putting his/her own hands on either side of Aya’s face) I just wanted a taste. And it’s divine.(Beginning to stroke against Aya’s right cheek) Quite, quite subtle. Now tell me, why are you here? I won’t give in to lies (Stops stroking).

Aya Shameimaru: I just told you, I…  
  
Mysterious Voice: (Hugging her tightly) … was just telling me fibs? (Chucking) I’m not one to behave with such naivety.  
  
 **(Meanwhile, at Hatate’s house, as Hatate continued her work)**

Hatate Himekaidou: (Writing down her thoughts on an earlier work as so to properly write a full article on it at a later date, finishing) OK, that should do it for now. I’ll continue my work into the nuclear power that the kappa are developing and more questions onto it; “why are they manipulating it?”, “why would they want to use it?” and “how did they manage to obtain it?”. I feel like all of my answers can be solved once I interview one of them. But for now… (Looking at her phone with an impish grin, picking up her camera)... let’s just see how that tengu is faring… so I can scoop her! (Beginning to press the buttons for her search functionality, spelling out the name “Aya” for results) There we go! I’ll get the last laugh, Aya. Not you! And now… (Looking at the results that came up, opening her eyes wide and twitching her mouth, looking disturbed as she then puts her camera down)... And she calls me perverted...? 

**(Back at the Yakumo residence)** **  
**  
Aya Shameimaru: (Becoming even more agitated) Look, you hasty fox! Just let me go! I don’t know who you are or what…!

Mysterious Voice: (Interrupting) But then Ran wouldn’t be pleased. Not when she hasn’t found out about the little rat that has intruded.

Aya Shameimaru: OK, fine. I’m intruding. I’ll just go with that for now if it means you’ll let me go! (Feeling something touch her body, becoming scared) And what is that, that is touching me!?  
  
Mysterious Voice: (Closing his/her) eyes and smiling) Those are just decorations for my hair. Nothing else. If they bother you, then it simply cannot be helped. (Reopening the eyes and moving towards Aya’s right ear, whisper) You will just have to bare with it.

Aya Shameimaru: (Quaking, stuttering) D-d-do you ha-have to s-s-s-say it like that?

Mysterious Voice: (Putting his/her hands back onto Aya’s cheeks, rubbing one with the back of a hand) But I wouldn’t have it any other way. But just for the sake of manners, I can let you go.  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Sighing in relief) [What a relief…] (Beginning to move her arms and noticing that the mysterious person still had a tight hold of her) Hey (Beginning to struggle)!

Mysterious Voice: (Bringing Aya’s body closer to him/her, ceasing her struggling) But I don’t let you go just yet. Not until I’ve had my fun.

Aya Shameimaru: (Sweating, looking at the person in a weird way) Somehow, I don’t like what this “fun” entails.

Mysterious Voice: Stay still, birdy (Beginning to open his/her mouth wide).

Ran Yakumo: Tamamo, let that person go this instant!

Koukatsuna Omuka: (Closing her mouth) It’s “Koukatsuna Omuka” to you as well as yours truly! And I was busy, darling!

Aya Shameimaru: (Noticing that Koukatsuna’s grip was loosened after being distracted, struggling and eventually freeing herself, immediately ascending into the sky)

Koukatsuna Omuka: (Watching Aya fly away) Aww… Now do you see what you caused to happen?

Ran Yakumo: (Becoming annoyed) Just forget about that. Yukari needs my help with something and it would facilitate the process if you joined in with me.

Koukatsuna Omuka: (Wigging her mouth, moaning sounds of disapproval)

Ran Yakumo: Tamamo… Come on…

Koukatsuna Omuka: (Sighing) Fine. If it’s for darling, then I’ll do anything. (Turning around and begins to walk) Let’s go (Slapping Ran’s back).

Ran Yakumo: (Reacting to being slapped) [You really are frustrating, you damn Tamamo no Mae!]

  
  



	2. Troubling Flower View

**  
  
**

**(At Youkai Mountain)** **  
****  
**Hatate Himekaidou: (Beginning to write a report based on flowers, idly glancing at her unfinished report on the nuclear energy that the kappa were working towards, stopping and lounging on her chair) [That’s enough of that for today. I must investigate more on that.] (Shaking her head for a moment) [But then, what more is there? It’s just a **flower bed** , I think? And then there’s that mysterious energy that the kappa have under wraps.] (Beginning to bite her lip, tapping her mouth with her pen) [Why would they need this? And… is it really possible to actually create it?] (Beginning to stand up, picking her camera up) [I need to ask someone about this. I wonder how she is doing..]  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Outside, landing on the mountain in dismay) That was so horrible! Ugh! (Looking at her hands, shivering with her eyes wide open) She had her hands around and licked me! What sort of creature was she? (Rubbing to rub her moist ear) I was there trying to find my source and here comes some mental fox licking me to death! What was I to her? Food? 

Hatate Kimekaidou: (Closing the door on her way out, turning around to see Aya continually rub her ear) Oh! Aya! Back from Himari already?  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Becoming alerted, quickly moving her hand away) I don’t want to talk about it!

Hatate Himekoudou: (Moving closer to Aya, putting on a cute expression) Aww, but I’m interested! How did it feel? What did it taste like? Come on… (Poking Aya)... you must know.  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Looking at Hatate in a weird way, blushing and twitching her mouth)

Hatate Himekaidou: (Moving away from Aya slightly) Come on, just tell me. (Taking her notepad and pen out) Did it feel nice? Warm? Fuzzy? Effervescent? Cold? How did trying looking into the boundary lead to getting touched by…?  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Closing her eyes forcefully, shouting frantically after interrupting) HOW ABOUT YOU LICK ME AND FIND OUT YOURSELF!? (Instantly reopening her eyes, putting her mouth on her mouth, closing it whilst making a slight sound of surprise) [That just came out…]

Hatate Himekaidou: (Tilting her head in confusion, blinking) No… I’m not that type of person. 

Aya Shameimaru: Just shut up about it, Hatate. (Removing her hands, taking deep breaths with closed eyes, reopening them after stopping) OK, OK. I feel a lot calmer.  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Looking at Aya with closed eyes) You’re not going back there, are you?

Aya Shameimaru: (Smirking) Not going back there? (Walking towards Hatate, chuckling) I have to, for my story. I need to interview my source and ask her, or **_him_ ** , if she’s a he, about these mysterious happenings.  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: You’re not talking about _ippon-datara_ , are you? And I thought your article was the… (Bringing her hands up and gesticulating)... What Lies Beyond the Boundary”. (Bringing her hands down) I think it was that?  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Putting a finger vertically in front of her mouth) Shh! Not so loud!  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Moving her lips to one side) But I wasn’t…

Aya Shameimaru: (Forcefully putting her hands onto Hatate’s arms, gripping tight hold of them) Listen, you want to be a great reporter, don’t you? Then stop asking the wrong people questions. (Gripping onto Hatate’s arms more tightly, causing her to wince) Get out there, stay incognito and stalk people to no end! Got it?

Hatate Himekaidou: (Nodding, making slight, uneasy sounds) What I will have are broken arms. And I thought that was the _ookami’_ s job.

Aya Shameimaru: (Realising something) Oh. About that. (Releasing Hatate, moving her hands away and causing her to sigh with a hand to her chest) Where is that ookami? I haven’t seen her… in months? Maybe years.

Hatate Himekaidou: (Breathing in and out with closed eyes) [An apology wouldn’t hurt…]

Aya Shameimaru: (Coming under the realisation of something) Oh, I know! She has a pencil and notepad too, doesn’t she? (Opening her left hand out, hitting it with a closed right hand, keeping it in place) Maybe… just maybe she went out to do her own investigating!

Hatate Himekaidou: (Reopening her eyes, removing her hand from her own chest and then holding her right arm) I don’t know. (Beginning to rub her right arm) I always thought she left because she was bored.  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Putting a hand to her mouth, using her other as support for her elbow) Hmm… Well, she is a wolf. And she’s that petty about negative things.

Hatate Himekaidou: I thought it was more like she hated negative things.

Aya Shameimaru: But why did she leave? (Closing her eyes, pondering) What if she went out to eat humans? 

Hatate Himekaidou: (Opening her eyes wide) What? If you mean leaving the barrier, I don’t think she’d…

Aya Shameimaru: (Interrupting Hatate, removing her hands quickly) I have it! She must have gone off to ask about the mysterious phenomena. (Closing her eyes, nodding and making sounds of approval in unison, stopping) That has to be it.

Hatate Himekaidou: (Sweating) Wait, let’s not be hasty. Aren’t you jumping to conclusions (Putting on a nervous expression and moving her hands up after Aya moves right towards her face)?

Aya Shameimaru: Not at all, my feathered friend! In fact, this could make my life a lot easier!

Hatate Himekaidou: Aya… are you _sure_ you didn’t take anything? Did you get into contact with Nitori by any chance?

Aya Shameimaru: Not really. I’m just a little bit… excited, I think. I’m not really sure. 

Hatate Himekaidou: (Sighing with closed eyes) [Figures…]

Aya Shameimaru: But, if my hunch is correct and she is where I think she could be, then all I have to do is find her.  
  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Opening her eyes) Find her? She’s been missing for a very long time.

Aya Shameimaru: I know. But that’s the thrill of it, isn’t it? Picking things up as I go along. That sort of thing. 

Hatate Himekaidou: But you make it sound so…

Aya Shameimaru: (Interrupting Hatate yet again) If she is still in Gensoukyou, I will have someone else to pester. The findings are endless! But the easiest one will be my appointed source. I will get past that inane fox of an _okuri-inu_ and be done with it, right after soaking up all that info (Beginning to giggle, impishly).

Hatate Himekaidou: Fine. You do that. I’ll just pick up where I left off and continue with my work.

Aya Shameimaru: Yeah, you go and play with your little camera-phone. You can leave me to get good care of the major stuff. Wouldn't want an infant to look for the bigger things.

Hatate Himekaidou: (Becoming annoyed, puffing her cheeks with her hands to her hips) And what’s that supposed to mean.

Aya Shameimaru: Sorry, I don’t have time to chat! I have flowers to look for and spaces to cover. (Begins to ascend to the sky) Bye!  
  
 **(Aya leaves)** **  
**  
Hatate Himekaidou: (Removing her hands from her hips, sighing) Don’t mind me. I’m just your so-called “useless” tengu. (Becoming angry) “Useless” my foot! I’ll show you that I am just as good… (Beginning to shout)... as you are! (Pressing the buttons on her camera aggressively, spelling out the name “Kashima” and lowering her tone) I’m not your underling, you smug tit (walking towards her house in a bad temper, stomping)!

 **(Later on, in the Sun Flower Field, Aya is examining the flowers that lie there)** **  
****  
**Aya Shamemaru: Well, this is the area. (Looking around) It’s just a field of sunflowers. Did an event take place here?

Yuuka Kazaki: (Walking into the field of flowers with a mild grin)

Aya Shameimaru: (Continually looking around) I can’t find anything amongst the ambient flowers. Maybe the Phantasmagoria was just a legend (Shrugging, beginning to look at flowers as she moved further into the field).

Yuuka Kazaki: (Spotting Aya, lowering her umbrella and stopping) Hmm… What do we have here?

Aya Shameimaru: (Sighing) Nope. Still nothing. (Grabbing a sunflower) I suppose I’ll have to take a few samples to get them checked (Plucking the flower from the ground). If they are contaminated, I’ll have someone look at it. (Continues to pull the flowers from the ground, finishing) I think that’s enough. Right, now, what do I do?

Yuuka Kazaki: (Walking towards Aya)  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Realising what to do next after thinking) Ah, that’s right. I can have someone extract the sap from the stems of these flowers and give me the results. It will be massive! But the kappa can’t do it. Not unless I twist their arms about it. They’re more into machinery and whatever else they think up.

Yuuka Kazaki: Well, anything is better than the position that you are in, really.

Aya Shameimaru: What (Before she could act, she noticed the tip of an umbrella in front of her after she felt herself become scratched on the neck, looking at it with wide open eyes)?  
  
Yuuka Kazaki: (Putting on a serious expression) I would like my flowers back, please.

Aya Shameimaru: (Beginning to turn around, slowly) N-no. I can’t. I won’t. You see…

Yuuka Kazaki: (Grabbing onto Aya’s head) That wasn’t me asking, dear, that was me demanding (Forcefully pushing Aya’s face into the ground)!

Aya Shameimaru: (Coughing out blood after Yuuka pulled her head up from the ground by the hair) 

Yuuka Kazaki: Please understand, flowers are a thing as well, you know. What gave you the right to trespass and rove around?

Aya Shameimaru: (Laughing nervously, reacting to herself being hurt) Er, looking for interesting locales and people to use for my…?

Yuuka Kazaki: (Interrupting) Wrong… (Throwing Aya, shouting)... ANSWER!  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Moving in a cartwheel-like motion towards a cliff, hitting it and falling to the ground, bringing herself up slightly weakly) [What did I do to deserve this? No amount of hardship is worth this amount of trouble.]

Yuuka Kazaki: (Walking towards Aya, stopping) You’ve been here long enough. I want you to leave.

Aya Shameimaru: (Grabbing hold of the flowers after nearly dropping them) Don’t worry. I’ll be leaving right now.

Yuuka Kazaki: Oh? (Spinning her umbrella) Is that a fact?  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Shouting) Yes!  
  
Yuuka Kazaki: (Scowling) Then let me help you.

**(After saying that, Yuuka then makes a fist and clenches it tightly, causing Aya to notice as she opened her eyes wide. After that, Yuuka then began to strike, causing Aya, out of reflex, to just about obviate the punch and look at it after moving her head. Yuuka hit the cliffside instead, causing a slight shockwave to erupt which damaged the area, carving a skull-like face in the cliff, leaving rocks to fall from it.)**

Aya Shameimaru: (Getting hit by a rock) Ah (Looking upwards and noticing more rocks, quickly moving out of the way so that she would not be hit by any of them)!  
  
Yuuka Kazaki: (Removing her hand from the cliff) Come back here (picking up a reasonably large rock, throwing it at Aya)!  
  
Aya Shameimaru: (Looking at Yuuka, sweating firing bullets at the rock, shattering it but still moving into Aya’s direction, grazing a cheek and arm)

Yuuka Kazaki: Maybe I should have been a bit more polite. Just come over here and we can settle this like women.

Aya Shameimaru: (Becoming worried) No. No! I’m done with this place. (Ascending into the sky) I’ve got what I came for, now I can go.

Yuuka Kazaki: (Narrowing her eyes) Not without your farewell gift, you aren’t.

Aya Shameimaru: (Gulping)  
  
 **(Yuuka then begins to position herself as yellow bullets begin to appear from her** _Fantasy "The Beauties of Natur_ _e"_ , **which suddenly moved into Aya’s direction within a line abruptly. Aya became mobile and avoided the bullets, not realising that another stream of bullets were fired in her direction, causing her to move erratically. After managing to avoid all of the bullets, Aya regained her composure and began to fly away from the area, causing Yuuka to spin her umbrella and stab the ground with it, overlooking her departure.)**

  
  



End file.
